The Ride Of Your Life
by Mockingjay7475
Summary: Kurt Hummel hates public transport, especially buses. Kurt Hummel hates rich, arrogant teenage boys, especially Sebastian Smythe. Kurt Hummel hates irksome, moaning old men, especially homophobic ones. So how is it when Kurt has to put up will all three of these things at the same time, he actually enjoys himself? Warning! – Some mean homophobic comments and light smut. KH/SS


Kurt really hated having to travel by bus. He hated all forms of public transport, but buses were the worst. They were unclean, unsafe and just overall a horrible way of travelling around.

Kurt's day had already been bad enough, before he had to catch the bus. Then once on the bus, when the vehicle had come to a stop and jolted Kurt forward, he managed to put his hand in somebody's discarded chewing gum, grabbing onto the seat in front. Kurt groaned out loud as he cleaned his hand off as best he could. The day couldn't possibly get any worse.

Oh but it could.

"Hey Gay-face." A familiar voice called at him from the front of the bus.

Kurt let out a long over exaggerated sigh as the smirking face of Sebastian Smythe beamed down at him as he made his way along the vehicle to where Kurt was sitting.

"Facing meeting you here."

"What are you doing on a bus, Sebastian?" Kurt questioned, glaring up at the grinning meerkat. "Chauffeur threw you out of the limo?"

Sebastian ignored the other boy's question as he flopped down into the seat beside him.

"Really?" Kurt glanced at Sebastian with annoyance. "There are about twenty empty seats on the bus, but you're going to sit next to me?"

"Very observant of you, Princess." The Dalton boy mocked.

"I loathe you." Kurt muttered, glaring up at Sebastian's smirking face.

"You_ love _me?" Sebastian grinned, holding a hand to his heart. "Well that's really sweet, China Doll, but unfortunately for you, I'm not into girls."

"You're hilarious." Kurt spat sarcastically.

"Wow, you really are showering me with compliments today. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me." The taller teen chuckled to himself. "So I guess the rumours must be true?"

Kurt knew that there would probably be a million times in the future when he would look back at this moment and regret asking the next question, but he asked anyway. "What rumours?"

"That you and that sexy boyfriend of yours have split up."

"Yes, Sebastian, Blaine and I have split up." Kurt sighed out in annoyance, glaring up at the smirking teenager. "Go get him, if you want to, I won't stand in your way anymore."

"Nah, it's no fun if he's single. Where's the challenge in that?"

"You are such a slut!"

"Well what can I say, it's hard to keep them away when you look this good."

"How modest of you." Kurt spat sarcastically.

"No way, Mary!" The loud voice of the old man behind them, pulled Kurt and Sebastian away from their discussion. "We're not inviting that faggot to the party."

Kurt's eyes narrowed at the use of the offensive word and the boy glared out of the window, talking himself out of turning around to face the man behind him.

"But George, he's your Grandson," Mary countered. "All the family's going to be there, we can't not invite him."

"I won't have that Sausage Gobbler at my own birthday party."

"But George…"

"That's my final word on the matter, Mary!" George interrupted. "He's not coming."

"Okay, Dear." The old lady back down.

"It's not natural I tell you." So much for that being his final word on the matter. "It's despicable and they're more and more of them these days. They're spreading out like a plague."

It went quiet for a while, before George spoke up again. "Filthy Faggots, the lot of 'em."

Kurt cringed once more at the hurtful term and risked a glance in Sebastian's direction, finding that he too seemed off put by the old man's words.

"It's bad enough being a homosexual." The man continued. "But the way they all flaunt it about now a days; holding hands and kissing in public. It's just wrong and unnatural. If they must partake in such disgusting activities, they should at least have the decency to do it at home, behind closed doors."

Sebastian's gaze found Kurt's and the boys shared an almost apologetic look with each other, before a playful smirk presented itself across the Dalton boy's face.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed questioningly at the smiling teenager.

Sebastian's grin widened as he moved in his seat, closer to Kurt, before placing his arm around Kurt's shoulder and whispering in his ear. "Just play along, okay?"

"Wha…"

Kurt's voice was cut off as Sebastian pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. Kurt's first instinct was to push Sebastian away and slap him, but as he was about to do just that, he realised what the other boy was doing. 'Just play along.' Those words replayed in his head and Kurt understood that Sebastian was just putting on a show for the old man behind them.

The smaller boy brought his hand up to cup Sebastian's cheek and he deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue inside Sebastian's mouth, earning a soft moan from him.

The pair continued like this for a while, before Kurt's hands got a mind of their own and began to feel their way down Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian took this as an invitation to push their performance even further and let his right hand drop to Kurt's thigh. He squeezed it firmly, before starting to rub his hand back and forth.

Feeling bold and admittedly a little turned on, Kurt brought his own hand down to rest on Sebastian's inner thigh. He inwardly cheered when the Dalton boy let out a pleasurable groan. He wondered for a moment how far Sebastian would be willing to take this little production.

Sebastian let out a load hiss as the other boy palmed his erection, nervously.

Kurt's eyes widened at how hard Sebastian was, before a sly smile spread across his cheeks. "I thought you didn't like girls?"

"I don't." Sebastian replied huskily, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips to keep him silenced as he touched Kurt's semi hard cock through his jeans. "But you're no girl."

The teenagers continued to make out and playfully grope each other for another minute or so, relishing in the gasps of shock coming from the people behind them.

"I am so hard right now, just thinking about pounding into your sweet ass." Sebastian spoke against Kurt ear loudly enough for the old couple to hear.

Although Kurt knew that this was all just part of the show, he couldn't help getting even more turned on by Sebastian's words.

The taller boy nibbled on Kurt's earlobe before turning his attention to Kurt's neck, sucking and gently biting at the porcelain skin, as Kurt moved his head back, giving Sebastian better access.

As the bus came to a stop, the boy's heard an angry voice behind them. "Disgraceful, Disgusting behaviour. Come on Mary, we're getting off here."

"But George, this isn't our stop."

"Move Mary!"

As soon as the homophobic man and his wife were off the bus, the two teenage boys burst into a fit of laughter.

"That was so funny." Kurt managed to say as they calmed down a little. "Did you see his face, I thought he was going to throw up."

"Yeah, he might be doing that right now." Sebastian added, moving off of Kurt to give him a bit more space, but keeping his arm around the boy's shoulder. "I have to admit it Hummel, you are a good kisser."

Kurt couldn't stop the small blush that crept onto his cheeks. "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself, I suppose."

The taller male smiled at that, and not the usual cocky smirk that made Kurt want to slap him, a genuine smile. Kurt couldn't believe what he was feeling at the moment. Even though the flirting, the touching and the kissing had stopped, he was still incredibly turned on by Sebastian Smythe.

The pair went silent for a while until the bus pulled into the next stop.

"So…" Kurt began. "Err- the next stop is mine and I was-I was just wondering..." He inwardly cursed himself for being unable to remain cool and calm. "Look, my parents are out of town a-and my stepbrother is staying at his girlfriend's all weekend." He paused and took in a short breath, almost unable to believe he was about to ask the next question. "D-do you wanna come back to mine?"

Kurt could sense that rejection was about to come as Sebastian retracted his arm from around Kurt's shoulder. But then a hand came down to rest on Kurt's inner thigh as Sebastian spoke the two words that made Kurt's day. "Hell yes."


End file.
